Episode 1&2: rise of the turtles
by Leo and Raph's fangirl
Summary: This story is based on the 2012 turtles episode rose of the turtles part 1&2 I added some stuff to it plus a new character so please read


Hey readers this is the story rise of the turtles part 1&2 and I added things to the story so enjoy :)

* * *

The teenage mutant ninja turtles are in the Dojo sparing Raph was against Donnie and Leo was against Mikey. Leo and Mikey were up first they began with and intense stare down. Leo was the first to attack letting out a war cry he charged at Mikey.

"Oh yeah Michaelangelo is on the move" Said Mikey charging at Leo as well. When Leo reached Mikey he jumped over Leo. Leo turned around to face his younger brother. "You don't know what to do" said Mikey swinging his Nun-chucks. Leo attacks Mikey twice and both times Mikey dogged his attacks. "I'm here I'm there I could be anywhere" Mikey taunted his older brother as he dogged another attack "How do you stop what you can't even see?" asked Mikey charging at his brother. Leo used his quick thinking to hit his younger brother in the stomach with the back of his Katana effectively knocking the wind out of him. Mikey tumbled away from Leo and held his stomach.

"Like that" said Leo watching his brother lay on the floor.

"Good one Leo" said Mikey dramatically holding his hand in the air.

With Raph and Donnie their fight was going completely differently. Raph just stood there watching Donnie perform many complicated tricks with his Bō staff twirling it from side to side in front of himself and above his head then pointed it at Raph who cracked his neck menacingly.

"Alright Donnie put down the staff and no one gets hurt" said Raph warningly.

"Ah you said that last time Raph and then you hurt me" Donnie pointed out.

"Yeah but last time I would have" said Raph.

"Yeah right" said Donnie preparing to fight his older brother. Donnie charged at Raph and he dogged. Donnie unsuccessfully tried to hit Raph with his Bō staff four times. The fourth time however Raph took the Bō staff from Donnie and snapped it in half.

"Should have dropped the Staff?" asked Donnie nervously.

"Should have dropped the staff" Raph whispered threateningly. Then proceeded to beat Donnie repeatedly with both half's of the Bō staff until his younger brother was on the floor curled up trying to protect his head.

"Okay ah! I'm down!" said Donnie as Leo comes up behind Raph. Raph throws the broken Bō staff aside and turns around to face his older brother. Donnie gets up and walks to the wall of the Dojo and sits beside Mikey who sticks his tongue out at his older brother. Donnie glared at him in return and they both watched their older brothers. Raph and Leo both got down on one knee and faced each other.

"Onegai shimasu" said Leo.

"Whatever you say" said Raph shrugging.

Leo took out one Katana and Raph took out his Sais. Leo ran and Raph and attacked and Raph blocked they both tried to overpower each other until they just broke apart and prepared to attack again. Raph let out a war cry and charged at Leo who dogged and kicked Raph in the chest and knocked him backwards. Raph got up and Leo attacked again. Raph blocked and Leo overpowered him sending one of his Sais flying over to where Mikey and Donnie where sitting. Neither of them flinched as the Sai sailed between their head and hit the wall behind them. Leo and Raph charged at each other again and in two movements Raph knocked Leo's Katana out of his hand and to the floor. Then Raph used his Sai to flip Leo onto his back. Leo groaned in pain holding his shoulder.

"Nice try" Raph gloated standing over his older brother.

"Yame" said Master Splinter coming out of his room into the Dojo. Raph hurried and sat beside Mikey and Leo fallowed slowly after bowing to his teacher after sitting.

"You all did very well" Splinter congratulated.

"But I did better" Raph bragged. Leo turned and looked at him in surprise.

"This is about self-improvement Raphael it is not about winning and losing" said Splinter.

"I know sensei but I won and they lost" said Raph putting his hands behind his head "Ow Ow" Raph cried out in pain as Splinter held the pressure point on his neck "But what's really important is that we all did our best good job everyone" said Raph. Splinter released him and Raph was breathing heavily. Splinter chuckled.

The turtles and Splinter sit around the kitchen table eating algae and worms.

"Thiers a little algae and worms left if anyone wants it anybody? Anybody?" Mikey offered stirring a pot of algae and worms.

"No thanks" said Leo.

"I'm good" said Raph.

"All yours" said Donnie.

"Well I guess no one left room for cake" said Mikey taking a cake that looked a lot like formed algae and worms out from behind his back and setting it on the table.

"It is a cake" said Donnie amazed.

"Made of algae and worms" said Raph watching a worm crawl across the top of the cake.

"What's the frosting made out of?" asked Leo.

"You don't want to know. Happy Mutation Day" said Mikey holding up the cake.

"Happy Mutation Day" the others cheered.

"Ah yes 15 years ago today our lives changed forever and we became the unlikeliest of family's" said Splinter.

"Tell us the story Master Splinter" Mikey insisted.

"Michelangelo I have already told it many times" said Splinter.

"Please, pleeeeease" Mikey begged. Raph covers Mikey's mouth.

"Please it's the only way to shut Mikey up" said Raph releasing Mikey.

"Ah very well" said Splinter.

_Flash back_

_Manny years ago, when I was still human, I was leaving the pet store with four baby turtles._

_Pause flash back_

"That was us" said Mikey excitedly.

"Yes, don't interrupt" said Splinter.

_Resume flash back_

_I passed a strange man on the street that day something felt off about him I decided to follow._

_Rat squeaks._

_"Go no further this place is a place where you are not a loud to be in this place we have been seen in this place by you so this is not a place that will be left by you" said the man._

_Splinter attacks the men._

_Canister breaks and the ooze gest on splinter and the turtles._

_Splinter mutates into rat and turtles mutate into half turtles half humans._

_End flash back_

"That was the beginning of our lives together it was the mysterious substance in this canister that in a way gave birth to us all" said Splinter holding up the broken canister.

"Mom" said Mikey hugging the canister.

"So sensei, now that where 15 I think where finally ready to go up to the surface don't you?" asked Leo.

"Yes" said Splinter the turtles cheer happily "and no" splinter added the turtles all grumble sadly.

"I hate when he does that" said Raph.

"You have grown powerful but you are still young you lack the maturity to use you skills wisely" said Splinter getting up and walking away from the table.

"So sensei isn't that just no?" asked Donnie.

"Yes, and no wisdom comes from experience and experience comes from making mistakes" said Splinter.

"Ah ha so in order for us to gain the wisdom we have to make the mistakes so we can go" said Donnie.

"No" said Splinter.

"And yes?" asked Donnie.

"No!" said Splinter. Donnie groaned.

"Sensei we know you're trying to protect us but we can't spend our whole loves hiding down here" said Leo.

The turtles all got down on their knees in front of sensei. And looked at him with big pleading eyes.

"You may go tonight" said Splinter.

The turtles let out cheers of triumph.

"High 3" yelled Mikey and all of the turtles put their hands together.

(living room)

Leo was watching Space Heroes in the living room. "Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan theirs no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without question" said Leo exactly at the same time that a character in the T.V. show did.

"You know this show is stupid right?" asked Raph looking up from his comic book.

"Space Heroes is a great show and Captain Ryan is a great hero someday I'm going to be just like him" said Leo with determination.

"Well you do like to hear yourself talk so you're on your way" said Raph going back to his comic book.

"It go time" yelled Mikey as he and Donnie ran into the living room and they both did rock star poses which they obviously choreographed.

All the Turtles prepared to go to the surface by testing their weapons first Donnie, then Raph, after that it was Leo and finally Mikey. Later they all stood in a line in front of Splinter as he gave them some last minute rules.

"You are going up to a strange and hostile world, you must remain awareness at all times" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles turning to leave.

"Stay in the shadows" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles getting back in their line then start to leave.

"Don't talk to strangers" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles getting back in their line then starting to leave, again.

"Everyone is a stranger" said Splinter.

"Hai sensei" said the turtles not even bothering to get back in their lines and had started to get tired of all the rules and where anxious to go topside.

They started running towards the door and stopped in their tracks as Splinter yelled "Make sure you go before you leave the restrooms up there are filthy!"

"Sensei" said the turtles annoyed.

"Good luck my sons" sighed Splinter.

The Turtles ran and jumped over the turnstiles letting out cheers of excitement.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" Splinter yelled after them.

(up top)

Leo slides aside the sewer cover and climbed out fallowed out by his brothers they all stood awestruck by the new world they have never seen before.

"It's so beautiful" said Mikey.

"This city is just full of possibility's there could be an adventure around this corner or, or this one or this one theirs not but there could be" said Leo running around looking around buildings.

"Look at all the computers. Is that the next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption?" asked Donnie looking at a teck-shop window.

"I don't know Donatello is it?" asked Raph sarcastically.

"It is" said Donnie excitedly.

"Guys, guys check this out" said Mikey pointing at a window to a fortune tellers shop "A hand made out of lights now it's an eye made out of light and the hand again now the eyes back now the hand" said Mikey amazed.

"Come on genius" said Raph pulling Mikey away from the window to the middle of the street where the turtles where regrouping.

"The eye" yelled Mikey as Raph pulled him away.

"So where to next?" asked Donnie.

Suddenly a motor bike with a teenager came up the middle of the street and stopped right in front of the turtles. The Boy looked and the turtles with scared confusion. Raph made a scary face and growled at the boy. The boy turned and drove the other direction as fast as he could and a box fell off of the back of the bike.

"That was kinda fun" said Raph laughing.

"Where to expose out here, come on" said Leo running to a fire escape so they could get to the building's roof tops. His brothers fallowed but Mikey lagged behind long enough to grab the box that the kid on the bike dropped and brought it with them to the roof of a nearby building.

The turtles set the box on an electrical box and gathered around it.

"Pizza?" Mikey read aloud.

"S-should we open it?" asked Donnie.

"Careful it could be dangerous" said Leo. Raph rolled his eyes and opened the box.

"I think its food" said Donnie.

"It's not like any food I ever saw" said Raph.

"I'll try it" said Mikey bravely taking a triangle of the pizza and slowly taking a bite. It was the best thing Mikey had ever tasted eating it was a mind blowing experience. He took the rest of the pizza and shoved it in his mouth and burped happily. Mikey looked around and his three older brothers watching him.

"Um yuck. You guys won't like it I'll take the rest" said Mikey. But his brothers didn't buy it and they all fought over the last five remaining slices.

"I never thought I'd taste something better than worms and algae but this is delicious" said Raph eating a slice of pizza in two bites.

"I love it up here" shouted Mikey happily

_(on the roofs)_

The turtles are running across the roof tops of New York jumping from building to building. They all stopped and looked over the city.

"All right guys it's getting late we should probably get back home" said Leo making all his brothers groan sadly.

"Guys look at that" said Donnie pointing to a girl about their age walking with what looked like her friend on the street below. "She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen" said Donnie staring at the red head girl. His other two brothers knew it was love at first sight. Well Leo knew any way.

"Aren't she the only girl you have ever seen?" asked Raph snapping Donnie out of his fantasy world.

"my point still stands" said Donnie as car tires screeched on the street below.

"The turtles watched as four men who look exactly the same got out of a van and tried to capture the girl and her father and her friend.

"We gotta save them" said Donnie making a move to jump off the building. But Leo put his hand on Donnie's shoulder to stop him.

"Splinters instructions where very clear we must stay away from people, and bathrooms" said Leo dramatically.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero? Since when do heroes ask for permeation?" asked Raph.

"They don't but-" Leo began and Donnie cut him off.

"Well I'm going" said Donnie jumping off the building. With Raph and Mikey following immediately. And Leo fallowing after.

"Hey" said Raph before punching the man that threw the girl's father who was now unconscious into the back of the van. "Still standing I see I'll fix that" said Raph pulling out his Sais.

The blacked haired girl was trying to fight but got caught by the guy, he threw her in the van like the father.

Leo yelled and stumbled in-between Raph and the man with a man who looks exactly like the others fallowing him "Watch it" said Leo angrily.

"You watch it" said Raph angrily as Leo jumped over that man who was after him. Raph jumped back as the man who was after him attacked. Then he dogged as the man he was fighting with threw a punch at him. "Watch it Donnie" said Raph as his little brother backed into him.

Donnie ignored his older brother and kept fighting the man that was attacking him. Donnie hit the man in the chest twice the second time sending him flying backwards.

Mikey back flipped away from the man who was attacking him who looked exactly like the other ones. Mikey swung his nun chucks and accidentally got them caught on Raph's Sais. Raph untangled his Sais from Mikey's nun chuck and tumbled away from his little brother.

A few feet away Donnie accidentally blocked Leo katana with his Bō staff. They looked at each other shocked and Donnie moved his Bō staff. Leo then attacked the man again. Then Raph jumped in front of Leo and he accidentally stabbed him in the back with his katana.

"What the-?" asked Raph turning around and the man he was fighting punched him and he went flying in the other direction. Raph got up and tried to flip the man with his Sais like he did to Leo earlier but he was unsuccessful in doing so this time. "Oh come on" shouted Raph angrily. The man just stood there and then punched Raph again sending him flying down the street.

Leo ran past Raph dogging and flipping away from the man that was attacking. Another man came up behind Leo and Leo kicked him and the first man as well. Then the other man came up behind Leo punching him out of view.

Meanwhile one of the men grabbed the girl and was trying to get her in the back of the van when Donnie threw his Bō staff at the man making him drop the red head girl and Donnie caught her and said "Gotcha" the red head girl looked at Donnie and screamed . Donnie screamed and accidentally dropped the girl.

"No, no, no, wait where the good guys" said Donnie. The red head girl screamed again crawling backwards away from Donnie. "It's okay" said Donnie. The girl turned around and saw two men walking towards her she turned to look back at Donnie.

Donnie offered a comforting smile and held out his hand. The girl was about to take it when Mikey came up behind Donnie battling another man and accidentally hit Donnie in the head with his nun chucks.

"Oops sorry" said Mikey apologetically as his older brother glared at him angrily. "Look out" Mikey shouted as a man kicked Donnie sending him flying into Mikey sending both of them sailing threw that air against a wall of a nearby building and into a pile of trash and garbage bags.

Donnie got up and saw that the men have gotten the girl into the back of the van and drove away. "Their getting away and they got the girls and her father!" Donnie shouted picking up his Bō staff and chasing after the van. Leo and Raph fallowed close behind arguing.

"You just jabbed me with your swords" shouted Raph.

"Well I didn't know you were going to land where I was stabbing" Leo shouted back.

Mikey groaned and started walking slowly after his older brothers. One of the men was left behind and got up and fallowed behind Mikey not too quietly. Mikey turned to face the man taking out his nun chucks and started trash talking the man.

"You think your tough huh? You think your tough enough to stand up to my HOT NUN CHUCK FURRY?" Mikey shouted doing a series of impressive moves with his nun chucks letting out different battle cries. The man didn't move.

Mikey swung the nun chuck at the man's head and he didn't even flinch he just stopped it with his hand and took it from Mikey's hand. "I see well then AHHH" Mikey shouted running away. The man fallowed.

Mikey screamed as he ran into an ally hitting a dead end. The man came up behind Mikey who yelled "Stay back" and swung his other nun chuck at the man. The man covered his face with his hands and fell to the ground as pink light illuminated the walls of the ally. "What the?" questioned Mikey walking over the man.

Mikey used his foot to roll the man onto his back. Half of the man's face was torn away to reveal half a robot face. "That is all kinda of wrong" said Mikey appalled as the pink light left the robots eyes. A pink mix of an insect and a brain screeched and jumped out of the robot man's chest and onto Mikey's face.

Mikey screamed and the brain-bug growled at him. Mikey ran into the wall of the ally and slowly slid down onto his back. Mikey tried pulling the pink thing off his head any way he could and every time he failed. When he finally got it off it screeched and ran away.

_(Mikey running to his bros)_

Mikey ran up to his brothers who were walking down an ally after failing to chase the van that had the girl and her friend in it. "Guys, guys you're never going to believe this that dude he, he had a brain" Mikey shouted.

"We all have brains Mikey" said Leo.

"Not all of us" said Donnie.

"In our chests?" asked Mikey.

"No Mikey not in our chests?" said Leo.

"You're not listening to me" Mikey shouted at his older brother. Leo was annoyed and just flat out irritated. So he slapped his little brother. "Did you just slap me?" asked Mikey holding up his hands to protect his face incase his brother slapped him again.

"I was calming you down" Leo explained.

"Why would that calm me down" asked Mikey loudly.

"I think he's delusional" said Donnie.

"Just, just come here I'm telling you the big guy was a robot and had a freaky weird alien brain thing in his chest you gotta believe me" said Mikey leading them to the ally where he fought the robot.

"I don't think we do" said Raph following his little brother.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll change your tune when you see that he's- gone" said Mikey looking into the ally confused. Mikey looked at his brothers as they shook their heads and walked away. Mikey fallowed slowly after.

_*scene shifts*_

The turtles where kneeled in a row in front of their master as he spoke to them about their first mission. "And so your inability to work together allowed them all to get away" said Splinter.

"Well maybe if I didn't have to waste time arguing with hero boy I could have saved them" said Raph looking angrily at Leo.

"Hey if you hadn't gotten in my way I could have done it" said Leo then he turned to Donnie "And you went flying off on your own how smart was that?"

"Well it would have worked out great if somebody hadn't hit me in the head with their nun chucks" Donnie shouted at Mikey.

"Well none of this would have happened if somebody hadn't trusted us to go up there in the first place" said Mikey. Everyone looked at Sensei and Mikey realized what he had said. "Oh geez Sensei I didn't mean to-" Mikey started.

"No Michaelangelo you are right" Splinter interrupted.

"I am?" asked Mikey.

"He is?" asked his brothers in shock.

'You were not fully prepared for what was up there. I trained you to fight as individuals not as a team and as your teacher, your father the responsibility for that is mine. Perhaps in another year we can try again" said Splinter.

"What? Another year? Has everybody forgotten that people where kidnaped? They don't have a year Sensei. We have to do something now. You weren't there Sensei you didn't see the way that girl looked into my eyes. She was scared and was counting on me, us to save her" said Donnie.

Sensei thought for a minute. Then looked at the picture of a man, a woman, and a baby girl. "Yes" said Splinter facing his sons "You must save her"

"I agree Sensei but in that fight we weren't exactly a well-oiled machine" said Leo.

"Like that robot with the brain thing" said Mikey.

"Give it a rest" said Raph.

"If you are to fight more effectively as a unit you are going to need a leader" said Sensei.

"Can I be the leader?" asked Leo raising his hand.

"Why should you be the leader I kicked your butt I should be the leader" said Raph.

"Hey I'm smarter than all of you put to gather it should be me" said Donnie.

"No way it should be me" said Mikey everyone looked at him. "I don't really have a reason I just think it would be me" said Mikey.

"This is a difficult decision I will meditate on it" said Splinter going to his room closing the door behind him then he opened it again "Its Leonardo" said Splinter than closes the door again.

"No hard feelings Raph" said Leo.

"Ahhg stick it in your shell" growled Raph getting up and walking way.

_(up top on a building)_

The turtles are sitting on top of a building. "Explain to me one more time what where doing here" said Mikey making his older brothers groan.

"Mikey we've been over this that building has the same logo as the van that was used to kidnap the family so if we wait here long enough on of the kidnapers will eventually show his face and when he does we will make him tell us where he took them" Leo explained.

"And then we've got ourselves a van" said Mikey fist pumping happily. Leo face palms.

"Just hit the guy I tell you to" said Leo.

"Will do" said Mikey giving Leo a thumbs up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Raph.

"Trust me they'll be hear any second" said Leo.

Hours soon passed and Mikey and Donnie tried to entertain themselves any way they could. They played paper football. Donnie tried using Mikey's nun chucks as a jump rope while Mikey slept sitting up. They even played eye spy.

"Okay I'm thinking of something green, green, green" said Mikey.

"Is it Raphael again?" asked Donnie sounding board.

"Man your good at this" said Mikey frusturated.

Leo still stood watching the building waiting for someone or something to show itself. But Raph who had considerably less patience was done. "Give it up already the guys not gonna show" said Raph.

"We have to be patient" said Leo.

"No you have to come up with a better plan cause the four of us standing here with our thumbs up our noses-" said Raph.

"I don't think they'd fit" said Mikey

"Is pointless" said Raph ignoring his little brother's comment.

"You sure about that Raph?" asked Leo.

"He just showed up didn't he?" asked Raph "Should have complained two hours ago" said Raph under his breath.

On the street below the van that had kidnaped the girl and her father drove into the parking area next to the building and a man got out not one of the man that all looked alike there was another man with them earlier and that was him.

"Gentlemen I have a bold and daring plan theirs no time for hesitation my orders must be carried out without question" said Leo then he realized his brothers had already gone into battle and left him behind. "Guys? Guys wait up" Leo wined.

The turtles came at the man slowly. The man looked at them scared.

"Okay buddy we could do this the easy way or my vote the hard way" said Raph as he and his brothers took out their weapons.

"Yeah look at it logically there are four of us and one of you what are you going to do?" asked Donnie.

The man thought for a second then he pulled out a gun and started shooting purple lasers at them. Then ran back to the van.

"You had to ask" Raph shouted angrily at Donnie.

"Hes getting away again" said Donnie as the man drove the van away.

"No hes not" said Leo and they all chased after the van running across the roof tops. Raph jumped on top of the van and the man driving it turned sharply and he flew off hitting a wall and cracking it.

The others kept fallowing and the man started shooting at them while driving. Leo threw a throwing star and it cut the tire of the car causing it to swerve and hit a lamp post and flip over. The horn went off for a while but stopped. "Now where getting somewhere" said Leo.

The turtles hid behind a building and Leo gave them complicated hand gestures. "I don't know what that means" said Raph moving his arms around.

"Go around back" Leo explained.

"Why didn't he just say so?" asked Mikey.

The turtles went to the back of the van and Raph opened it and a canister of glowing green-blue ooz fell out.

"Mom?" asked Mikey shocked.

[To be continued…]

* * *

Rise of the turtles part 2

The turtles where all standing around Donnie who was holding the canister. they where all in awe. "So that's the-" Leo began.

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now" Donnie finished.

"Lets drink some" said Mikey.

"What? Why would you do that?" asked Raph.

"Because if you mutate a mutant you get a super mutant" Mikey explained.

"Or a pile of goo on the side-walk" said Donnie.

"Either way its an improvement" said Raph.

"Guys this is huge whoever kidnaped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us 15 years ago" said Leo.

"How is that possible?" asked Donnie mostly to himself.

"For alien robots anything is possible" said Mikey.

"Stop that there are no such thing as alien robots" Donnie told his little brother.

"Oh yeah?" asked Mikey walking over to the man whom had fallen out of the van when it crashed. "Well if theirs no such thing as alien robots how do you explain this?" asked Mikey pulling on the mans face.

"AHHH MY FACE" yelled the man struggling.

"Man this mask is glued on tight" said Mikey pulling harder.

"Mikey stop it's not a mask" said Leo.

"Okay he's in the clear" said Mikey tossing the man aside. "But those other guys are totally alien robots" said Mikey.

"Enough time to get some answers" said Raph taking the canister from Donnie and grabbing the man by the arm. "Who are you and what's going on?" Raph asked the man.

"The names Snake and I got nothing to say to you hideous freaks" said the man whose name was Snake.

"Well that's 'cause you don't know us yet" said Raph throwing Snake over to his brothers Donnie and Mikey each took one of his arms and held him down. "See we where just regular guys until we got hit with a little of this" said Raph unscrewing the lid of the canister.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Snake sacredly.

"Playing a little game I like to call mutation roulette now you could turn out handsome like me or you might end up discussing and deformed like Mikey here" said Raph.

"Hey" yelled Mikey.

"So you feeling luck?" asked Raph tilting the canister so the mutagin, because of its viscosity, made a long thick strand reaching towards Snakes forehead.

The mutagin was inches from Snakes face when he finally cracked. "Okay-okay they call themselves the Kraang they've been grabbing scientists from all over the city" said Snake.

"Well that worked pretty good" said Leo.

"Of course it did would you want to look like Mikey?" asked Raph returning the canister to its up-right position.

"I'm right here" said Mikey sad that his older brother hurt his feelings.

"What do they want with scientists?" asked Leo

"I don't know" said Snake. Raph takes the canister and shakes it in front of him. "All I know is their taking them out of the city tonight but I don't know where" said Snake quickly.

"This is awesome, that girl's dad is a scientist I'm a scientist she is so going to like me" said Donnie smiling.

"I don't think your her type" said Snake.

"Where are they now?" asked Leo.

(On the roof with snake)

The turtles and Snake are on top of a building and Mike is standing guard over Snake. Snake looked at Mikey and Mikey did a ninja move with his nun-chucks. Snake puts his hand on his forehead and looks away from Mikey. Leo stands at the edge of the building with a telescope watching the Kraang base. "Their must be like 20 of them down their" said Leo.

"Yeah and that's just the ones we can see" said Donnie.

"Alright an all you can beat buffet" said Raph taking out his Sais and twirling them in his hands.

"We can't just rush in their we need a plan" said Leo.

"Why?" asked Raph.

"Thank you shell brain there are innocent lives at stake if we screw this up their all goners" said Donnie.

"Then we wont screw it up" said Raph.

"Boy I could sure go for that pizza right now huh" said Mikey. His brothers just looked at him.

"What? I can't be the only one whose hungry" said Mikey.

"Where's Snake?" asked Leo.

"Oh geez" said Mikey. The turtles watched Snake run to the edge of the roof and jump off.

"Get him" said Leo pointing to the direction that Snake went. The turtles fallowed Snake down the fire escape. When they reached the bottom Snake was out of sight Leo and Raph went one way and Donnie and Mikey went the other. Donnie and Mikey ran to a wall and Donnie got down on one knee.

"Maybe he went over the wall" said Donnie.

"I'm on it" said Mikey.

"Aly-oop" said Donnie throwing his little brother over the 20ft wall. Once Mikey was on the other side of the wall Donnie heard a crash, the sound of dogs barking, and a car alarm.

"I don't think he went this way" yelled Mikey weakly over the wall.

(Leo and Raph)

Leo and Raph came in front of an ally where they heard movement. Leo moved his head towards the ally telling Raph that Snake was in it Raph nodded understanding Leo's message.

"Oh great we let him get away" said Leo loud enough for Snake to hear.

"Whoa-whoa you're the leader that means you let him get away" said Raph equally as loud.

"Your not helping" Leo whispered.

"I'm not trying to help" said Raph smiling.

"Okay-okay you want me to lead fine" Leo whispered. "We go back to the lair gear-up and at midnight we drive Snakes van right up to the gate they'll think where him and we'll cruse right in" said Leo loudly.

"Then we bust some heads?" asked Raph smiling evilly.

"Then we bust some heads" Leo confirmed smiling.

"I love a happy ending" said Raph as he and Leo went to go find their younger brothers.

(In the lair is Donnie in his lab)

Back at the lair in the living room the sound of a blow torch being turned on and off could be heard and light is coming out of a door flashing on and off as the sound is being made.

Donnie took off the goggles covering his eyes and looked more closely at what he was working on. Donnie was making Tegaki which also known as Shuko. The Tegaki are metal claws that arnt used for combat but climbing. Donnie put the goggles back on and continued welding.

(Raph with Spike in the kitchen)

Across the living room Raph was hunched over the kitchen counter talking to someone he loved with a burning passion. "I know you're a little worried about me look I'm not gonna lie to you we've never gone into a fight like this and I don't know what's going to happen but you don't have to worry I will make it back I love you man" said Raph starting to get a little emotional.

The little turtle that Raph had been talking to dropped his leaf of lettuce on to his plate and stared up at Raph.

"Awwww" said Mikey making Raph jump and turn around to see him sitting at the kitchen table. "Are you talking to your pet turtle?" asked Mikey.

"NO! SHUT-UP!" yelled Raph angrily.

"That's adorable" said Mikey.

"I'm gonna crush you" said Raph jumping over the table and Mikey started running from him screaming. "I'm gonna slap you" yelled Raph chasing Mikey with a spoon.

(Leo in the dojo thinking of a plan)

"I think this plan is gonna work" said Leo to himself as he sat in the Dojo in front of a little model of the Kraang base he made of stuff he found around the lair.

"No plan ever survives contact with the enemy" said Splinter walking up to Leo from behind. "It is how you react to the unexpected that will detrumen if you and your brothers succeed" said Splinter.

Leo got up and turned to face his master. "Sensei do you think im ready for this?" asked Leo.

Splinter put his hand on his oldest sons shoulder. "Leonardo, i made you leader for a reason" said Spilnter.

"What is that reason?" asked Leo.

"That is for you to discover on your own" said Splinter.

"But theirs so much riding on this what if something goes wrong?" asked Leo.

"Failer is a possibility that every leader must face Leonardo it is something I had to face in Japan During my final battle with my enemy the Shreader. Years ago Oroko SaKi as Shreader was called then had been my friend. But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept it and his jealousy turned outward in a vengeful attack and while he could not defeat me that day my world fell and crumbled around me. As the battle took the life of my beloved Tang Shien and I lost my baby daughter Miwa" said Splinter.

"But that's my point Sensei you lost everything" said Leo.

"I lost many things my family, my home, my name but I gained many things as well like the four of you" said Splinter

"Dont worry we can handle this" said Leo. Mikey screamed and ran past them with a pot on his head followed by an angry Raph with a wooden spoon. Leo and Splinter look at each other and shake their heads.

(the red head and her father plus her friend)

The girl was pounding on the pink window that her and her father plus friend was being hold in yelling at the Kraang that where standing guard of them. "HEY YOU CANT KEEP US IN HERE LIKE THIS WE KNOW OUR RIGHTS" she yelled.

"I don't think they care about that April" said the girl, who's name was June.

"We can't just sit here we've got to do something" said April with determination.

"Ugh my stomach the pain is unbearable" said April. She was laying on the ground of the holding cell. One of the guards opened the door and stood next to her.

April's friend who had been hiding out of view of the door snuck behind the guard and into the hallway. The guard heard her move and turned around.

April jumped onto the Kraang's back and tryed to knock him over she even bit him on the shoulder but the Kraang remained emotion less. The Kraang motioned with his blaster for April's friend to get back in the cell and he did.

The Kraang took April off his back, closed the cell door, and walked away. "Well I guess we can just sit here" said April. Her father looked at the floor and shook his head.

* * *

Snake and two other Kraang where standing guard of the gate each of them holding blasters. "They'll be here any minute" said Snake to one of the Kraang.

"Kraang are those who are coming to this place coming to this place?" asked One Kraang turning to the other.

"I lack that knowledge Kraang I will inquire with Kraang about that knowledge. Do you have the knowledge if those coming to this place are near this place Kraang?" The second Kraang asked Snake.

Snaked had gotten very annoyed with the Kraang's speech pattern and turned around and yelled "THEIR TURTLES CALL THEM TURTLES ARE THE TURTLES HERE".

The one of the Kraang that was standing on the wall behind them said "Their are lights of a veical which contain that which you wish us to call the turtles coming to this place which you wish us to call here".

"What are you talking about?" asked Snake angrily. Snake turned around to see his van driving towards them. they all shot their blasters at it but it kept going strate. they all jumped out of the way as it crashed into the gate and exploted. Snake fell to the ground and a canister of open mutagin fell ontop of him geting the slimy glowing blue-green ooz all over him. The mutation prosses begain and Snake started growing crab-grass like appendages.

The Kraang started investigating the van and found the turtles whernt in it. They did find a System set up to make the van drive strate in its own. No doubt it was made by Donnie.

"The ones who are coming to this place are not in the veical bringing them to this place" said One of the Kraang.

"Then in what place are the ones called the turtles?" asked another.

(The turtles on the wall)

Further along the wall the turtles where using their Tegaki to climb the wall. "Wow lucky thing that van showed up to distract them" said Mikey. Making Donnie sigh and face-palm then he cryed out in pain because he hit himself in the head with the metal Tegaki.

"That was the plan Mikey we knew Snake was hiding in the ally so Raph and I made him think we would be in the van" Leo explained.

"But we whernt in the van" said Mikey confused.

"Just keep climbing" said Leo and they all continued up the wall.

"Can do" said Mikey.

The turtles got inside a hall way by going through an air shaft and Raph and Leo attacked two Kraang. Donnie and Mikey jumped down after.

"Wow ive never seen anything like this. Their using a metal alloyed that I dont even recognise" said Donnie amazed.

"Gosh a metal alloyed even you dont know about it boggles the mind" said Raph sarcastically.

"Dude you want to talk metallurgy with me bring it" said Donnie angrily.

"I dont and-" said Raph.

"Guys what part of being in an enemy lair do you not understand?" asked they all silently sneak down the hallway. They turn a corner to see a group of Kraang standing around without their human suits on so they looked like robots.

"Woah ailien robots" said Donnie amazed.

"Ailien robots huh? Where have I heard that before? Oh yeah IVE BEEN SAYING IT FOR HOURS!" Mikey yelled. The Kraang heard him and started shooting their blasters at them. The turtles let out battle crys and attacked the Kraang.

A Kraang popped out of the last robot they killed and Leo and Donnie screamed. Mikey hit it ontop of the head knocking it out.

"See, see its a brain thing, I told you, i told you but did any of you belive me no, 'cause you all think im just some kind of bone head" yelled Mikey angrily holding the kraang by its tentacles. Suddenly the Kraang woke up and started biting Mikeys arm. Mikey moved his arm trying to get the Kraang off. The Kraang flew across the hall way and into a button that set off an alarm.

"MIKEY" his brothers yelled angrily.

"Okay but I was still write about the brain thing you gotta give me that" said Mikey.

"Lets move" said Leo as he heard more Kraang come down the hallway.

"Move where?" asked Raph.

"I think those are power conduits" siad Donnie.

"Oh thats rally interesting thanks for sharing Donnie" said Raph sarcasticly.

"Meat head, the conduits are all converging that way which means that whatever is going on in that direction is important" said Donnie. And with that he turned around and went the direction the conduits where going.

Leo walked up to Raph motioned the way Donnie was going with his katana and fallowed his younger brother.

"You got spanked" said Mikey pointing at Raph. Raph grabbed Mikeys finger and bent it backwards. "Ow mercy" said Mikey in pain.

Raph let go of mikey and followed his brothers. Mikey looked at his throbbing finger and put it in his mouth. "Not cool" said Mikey following his older brothers.

As they where running down the halls of the Kraang base Donnie looked in one of the windows which happened to be the window to the cell April and her friend where in.

"We found them" said Donnie looking at the Kraang lock on the door. suddenly some Kraang came and Started shooting at them.

"We'll hold them off you pick the lock" said Leo taking out his katana and attacking the Kraang. Raph and Mikey did the same.

"Dont worry I'll have you out of their in a second" said Donnie.

"Okay giant lizard thing" said April.

"Turtle actually I-I'm Donatello" said Donnie.

"April" said April.

"June" said April's friend.

"Wow thats a pretty-" Donnie begin but Leo bumped into him cutting him off and his face pressed against the window.

"The lock Donnie" said Leo when Donnie pulled his face off the window.

"Oh right yeah sorry" said Donnie taking the panel off the lock and Leo ran away.

Mikey yelled and flew into a group of Kraang knocking them over.

Donnie was about to connect two wires when June said "Not to rush you but hurry up".

"Hey you think its easy trying to pick a lock with these hands?" asked Donnie.

"Sorry" June appolagise

"Oh for the love of- get out of my way" said Raph pushing Donnie aside and started stabbing the lock with his Sais.

The door on the other side of the cell April and June looked where in opened and three Kraang came into the cell.

The door Donnie was trying to open opened and the turtles saw the Kraang take April and her friend away. April's friend screamed and more Kraang started shooting at the turtles. The turtles followed April and her friend. The turtles opened a door and they where outside.

"Get the door" yelled Leo. Raph who was the last one out turned to close the door when a Kraang attacked him. Raph ripped the Kraangs arm off and used it to keep the door closed.

"That'll hold them" said Raph turning to face his brothers who just stood there and blinked at him.

"What?" asked Raph.

"You are seriously twisted" said Leo.

"Thanks" said Raph.

Up on the helicopter platform. "NO! LET ME GO" yelled June.

"Lets get them" said Leo. They all started running towards the platform when a giant mutated weed blocked their way.

"Uh oh" said Mikey staring up at it.

"You did this to me now your gonna pay" said the weed mutant. It was Snake.

"Its Snake he mutated into a giant weed" said Leo staiting the obvious.

"Thats weird you'd think he would mutate into a snake" Mikey said to Raph.

"Yeah you would if you where an idiot" said Raph.

"But his name is Snake" said Mikey.

"So?" asked Raph.

"You dont understand science" said Mikey.

"I'll crush you turtles" said Snake.

"Ah would it help if we said it was an accident?" asked Donnie. Snake growled angrily. "So I'll put you down for a no?" asked Donnie.

Leo attacked Snake and cut off one of the appendages and a purple goo came out and started flying towards Mikey. "Eww, eww dont let it touch me, dont let it touch me. Ahh it touched me" yelled Mikey as he tried to get away from the flying goo and it hit him on the upper leg. Then the appendage grew back.

"It grew back? No fair" said Donnie.

Up on the helicopter platform the propeller started turning and the helicopter prepared for lift off. The Kraang got April and her father plus her friend onto the helicopter.

"Donnie go" yelled Leo. Donnie ran at Leo who locked his hands together and threw Donnie onto the launching pad.

Mikey was cutting off snakes appendages like their was no tomorrow and purple goo was flying everywhere. When Snake caught him off guard and knocked him over. Then Leo came in and the same thing happened to him.

Then Raph ran between Snakes legs cutting his legs with the Tegaki. Raph looked at the purple goo on the Tegaki and shook it off in disgust.

Snake attacked Raph ad Raph grabbed one of his appendages and pulled him to the ground and jumped on his head then flipped away.

Snake grabbed Raph around the waist as he tried to run away and threw him over to where Mikey and Leo where.

"Snake-weed is really powerful" said Mikey.

"Snake-weed?" asked Raph.

"Yeah his name is Snake and now he's a weed so-" Mikey began.

"We get it" said Raph.

"We just have to hold it off untill Donnie gets back" said all turned around to see a group of Kraang with blasters coming towards them. "While not being shot at by alien robots" Leo added.

"With brains" said Mikey.

"Let it go man" said where coming from one side and Snake-weed was coming from the other they where trapped.

Donnie flipped onto the launchpad as the helicopter lifted away. April saw Donnie from the window and pressed her hand against the glass. Donnie took out his Bo staff and used it it propel himself onto the landing skids of the helicopter.

Leo, Raph, and Mikey where fighting for their lives dogging the Kraang blasters and battling Snake-weed.

"Whats the plan again chief?" asked Raph.

"Im working on it" said Leo as Snake-weed grabbed him by the leg and held him upside-down. "The power conduits" said Leo.

"Are we really going to start talking about that again?" asked Raph.

"Perfect" said Leo to himself "Raph, Mikey" Leo yelled puting his katana in his mouth and gave them a hand signal. Raph and Mikey nodded to their leader and started attacking Snake-weed. Leo cut off the appendage that was holding him and ran away.

One if the Kraang opened the door to the helicopter. "Oh good for a second there I thought this was going to be to easy" Donnie Yelled sarcastically to himself. The Kraang started shooting at Donnie.

Donnie flipped up and kicked the Kraang in the head and pulled it out of the helicopter and let it fall to the ground below. As it fell the Kraang kept shooting at Donnie. But because the Kraang have bad aim it ended up hitting the helicopter causing it to fly around randomly and April fell out. April caught onto the landing skids beside Donnie and looked at him sacredly.

"Hold on I'm coming" said Donnie but April wasnt as strong as Donnie and she fell.

April fell to the ground and it seamed that time slowed down for Donnie. April fell knowing when she hit the ground it would kill her. Donnie let go of the and fell after her.

Donnie being a man of science knew that everything falls at the same speed unless it has something to direct air current differently.

Donnie made his body strait and shot to the ground and rolled on his back and caught April. Then rolled down three more times so that they where on the ground and Donnie still held her.

"Ahhh!" said June as she was falling, she was about to hit the ground until Raph stopped and saw her, he ran to the spot and catch her.

"you ok miss?" asked Raph.

June nodded and he put her down and ran to help his brothers. "Thanks" said June

"Are you okay?" asked Donnie.

April looked at Donnie breathing heavily then looked at the helicopter as it flew away. "dad" said April.

(Leo, Mikey and Raph fighting snake weed)

Snake-weed let out a roar and tried to attack Mikey and Raph who dogged easily. Mikey turned around and made faces at the Kraang and they started shooting at him and ended up hitting Snake-weed because their aim is just that bad. Being shot at forced Snake-weed backward to the power conduit base.

"What are they doing? Their leading them straight towards the power generator" said Donnie as he and April watched the fight continue. "Thats incredibly stupid or brilliant or-or both"said Donnie to April mostly trying to make conversation.

"Hey come and get me Stink-weed" Leo taunted standing ontop of the generator. Snake-weed attacked Leo and Leo jumped on his back and began taunting the Kraang who shot at him. Leo jumped out of the way and because of the Kraangs bad aim they hit the generator which electrocuted Snake-weed and then blew up. Snake-weeds remains fell around Donnie and April who both didnt know how to react to that.

The others ran up to Donnie and April and Started running out of the Kraang lair Leo motioned for April and June to follow them. The Kraang just stood around and let them escape.

"Kraang the ones in this place are not in this place were they where the ones are called turtles Kraang they are dangerous to what we are doing in this place and other places" said one Kraang.

"Yes I am knowledge of that" said another Kraang.

"The turtles must be illuminated from all places" said another Kraang. The Kraang inside the Kraang bot opened its eyes and smiled evilly.

The gray burnt Snake-weed lay on the ground now that his body formed its self together again. He changed from gray back to green and his heart started beating again.

(Turtles, June and April)

The turtles, April and June sat outside the window on the fire escape of Aprils aunts apartment where she was staying since her father was kidnaped.

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Donnie

"I guess my aunt says I can stay here as long as I want" said April. "But ill be alot better when i track down the creeps that took my dad" said April

"April, I'm sorry about your dad I should have stayed in the helicopter with your dad" said June. April hugged her friend.

"Wont the police help?" asked Leo.

"Funny thing when you tell them your dad was kidnaped by alien brains in robot bodys they dont take you all that seriously" said April.

"Yea and even if we tell them they wont believe us" Said June.

"I hear that" said Mikey.

"April i promise you we will not rest untill we find him" said Donnie.

"We wont?" asked Raph.

"No we wont" said Leo elbowing Raph.

"Thank you, but its not your fight" said April.

"Yes it is" said Donnie puting his hand over Aprils. April looked up at Donnie greatfuly making him blush. The turtles climbed to the top of the apartment building Donnie stopped and waved to April who waved back.

June smiled and the three others and waved as they got on the roof. June then looked at April and donnie 'they could make a cute couple.' Raph kissed her cheek and went up blushing she did the same thing.

Donnie turned and followed his brothers jumping to another building and flipped over it then he was gone. April went back into her room with June following and closed the window behind her.

(sewer in the lair)

Back at the lair Splinter and Leo where in the Dojo talking. "I am impressed Leonardo you proved to be an effective leader under the most difficult of circumstances" said Splinter.

"Thank you Sensei and i think figured out why you made me leader" said Leo.

"Oh why is that?" asked Splinter.

"'Cause you sensed inside me a true warrior spirit that could forge us all into the heroes we are destined to become" said Leo.

"No" said Splinter.

"No? Then why did you make me leader?" asked Leo.

"Because you asked" said Splinter.

"Thats it? But you seemed so serten you where right" said Leo.

"As a leader you will learn that their is no right or wong only choices" said Splinter.

"So you could have chosen any of us?" asked Leo.

"Yes" said Splinter.

"Even Mikey?" asked Leo.

"No that would be wrong" Splinter laughed.

"EVERYBODY COME HERE WE MADE THE NEWS" Mikey yelled from the living room.

"A report of, get this, ninjas in New York. Dont belive me? After residence reported a disturbance the police recovered this." said the news guy and a picture of one of their throwing stars comes up on the screen. Donnie and Mikey smile at each other. "For channel 6 news this is Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe saying hiyah" said The news man.

"This is awesome where gonna be famous" said Mikey.

"You must be more careful a ninjas most powerful weapon is the shadows being brought out into the light is a dangerous thing" said Splinter.

"Relax Sensei its one little news story whats the worse that can happen?" asked Raph.

(In japan...)

Miles away in Tokyo, Japan. Someone was watching the news report and passed it on the picture of the throwing star.

"So my old enemy is in New York and training his own army. At last I can finish what i started all those years ago" said a man with a deep voice. "Prepare my jet" said the man to a servant that was standing beside his throne who walked away. The man put his metal helmet on standing up. "Im going to visit an old friend" said the man.


End file.
